1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip device, and particularly to packaging of a semiconductor and integrated circuit capable of being attached to fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
While there has been an increasing need for faster operating semiconductor chips and integrated circuits (ICs), there has also been a need for a semiconductor chip packaged in a smaller form factor in order to achieve higher mounting density. Thus, smaller packaged semiconductor chips having less rigid, thinner, and smaller pitch external leads have been manufactured. A negative consequence of semiconductor chips having less rigid, thinner, and smaller pitch external leads is that the leads are less robust and require greater alignment accuracy for testing and coupling purposes.
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional semiconductor chip 100 including a lead frame for supporting a semiconductor die 105 and a plurality of metallic leads having an inner lead portion 110 and an outer lead portion 115. Semiconductor die 105 has a plurality bonding pads (not shown), each electrically interconnected to one of the inner lead portions of the plurality of leads by an internal bonding wire 120. Each outer lead portion 115 of the plurality of leads corresponds to a pin of semiconductor chip 100 and is provided for coupling semiconductor chip 100 to an external circuit. Semiconductor die 105, inner lead portions 110, and internal bonding wire 120 are encapsulated in an insulating capsule 125 while outer lead portions 115 are disposed external to insulating capsule 125. Capsule 125 is typically manufactured of an insulating plastic or epoxy.
Metal conductive external leads such as those depicted in FIG. 1 are suitable for providing conventional electrical connections, that is, being coupled to another rigid metallic (i.e., conductive) surface. However, due in part to an increase in processing power and decreases in size and manufacturing costs of semiconductor chips, semiconductor chips are being incorporated into an increasing variety of applications. In order to adapt to some applications, there is an increasing desire to mount semiconductor chips and devices onto a less than rigid mounting surface. One example of an application where the mounting surface for the chip is not rigid includes a semiconductor chip or IC incorporated into the fabric of an article of clothing.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system of providing a semiconductor or IC having packaging capable of being attached to variable surface, such as an article of fabric clothing.
It is an object of the present teachings to provide a semiconductor chip providing attachment to a variable surface.
It is another object of the present teachings to provide a semiconductor having a package body including an aperture therethrough.
In accordance with the present teachings, there is provided a method, apparatus, and storage medium for providing a semiconductor chip package including a semiconductor die, an insulating package body encapsulating the semiconductor die, and an aperture extending through and between opposing sides of the package body, wherein at least a portion of an inner surface of the aperture is electrically connected to the semiconductor die.